


Harry Potter and the House of Skulls

by PaperFox19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter when he was just a babe. The news spread far and wide reaching the ears of one witch. Mistress of Skulls oh she has plans, and the fate of the boy who lived may change forever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Harry Potter and the House of Skulls

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Harry Potter and The House of Skulls

Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter when he was just a babe. The news spread far and wide reaching the ears of one witch. Mistress of Skulls oh she has plans, and the fate of the boy who lived may change forever.

Chap 1 The News

A tall bald man walked into an old house, his steps were met with creeks and groans fitting of the worn out building. He walked briskly as he reached a room at the end of the hall, the door looked like any normal door, but there was something off with it, like he knew something deadly was behind that door.

Still he walked up to it and knocked on it. “Mistress are you awake?”

“Of course I am, I always am.” A female voice came from behind the door.

“Yes of course forgive me,” he bowed before the door. “I have news.”

“Speak!” she snaps, the tone made him sweat.

“Y-y-yes, it is Voldemort he is dead.” His words were met with silence.

“Is that so?” a faint giggle could be heard. “Tell me my love who did it?” the man outside said nothing, but whispers could be heard behind the door. “Harry Potter? Just an infant,” she laughed.

“Mistress some are trying to bring the dark lord back, will you be assisting them?”

“Of course not, Voldemort was a fool arrogant in his own power.” She says. “Witch or wizard human or muggle in the end they all end up as bones and those are just the same.”

“Are you sure his followers are most adamant, if you don’t assist it may bring trouble for you.” He was met with silence, and the door opened.

“Come inside.” The man gulped and entered. The room was covered in skulls, they moved to look at him, staring at him with their deep dark voids. The skulls followed him as he walked inside and towards the only living thing. A woman clad in red and black robes, a silk garment hiding her face. She held a skull between her hands and she was caressing it lovingly. “Are you telling me I should be afraid?”

“N-n-n-no mistress, but they have already tried to bring him back five times they are getting desperate.”

She tapped the skull on the head. “The hocruxes, he was a fool to split his soul. True they could be used to bring him back but only by those of great power, and the fools have already wasted five.”

“Y-y-yes there are only two left, so they may come seek your help to bring him back.”

The skulls began to laugh.

“I may have the power to bring him back through one but I won’t that fool crossed me and is better off where he is. Now the Potter’s death is tragic, who was the one who betrayed them?”

“Sirius Black Mistress.” The skulls began to laugh, cackling like mad.

“That’s a lie he didn’t do it. Sirius Black may be crazy but he’s no traitor, no matter the coward who sold them out will come out eventually.”

She tapped on the skull a bit more. “Now about the boy where is he now?”

“He’s with Dumbledore, no doubt being taken to a muggle home. Should we try and retrieve him?”

“No not yet, it isn’t the right time.” The skull began whispering. “11 years that is a long time.” The skull spoke again. “True he will come to us, and the boy who lived will be no more.”

“Mistress what shall I tell Voldemort’s followers should they come by?”

“Tell them you have one chance, Voldemort is gone and he’s not coming back it’s opened up the space for a new evil to invade the light. If they wish to fight me they’ll end up in my collection.” The skulls laughed and the man ran out of the room.

-x-

11 years later

Harry Potter was raised by his aunt and uncle, muggles both of them with their spoiled rotten child. Harry grew up as nothing more than a servant in that house. It was Dudley’s birthday so along with his 38 presents they were going to the zoo.

Now while a certain family didn’t care for muggles, they did however like animals so the Malfoy family was currently visiting the same zoo. Draco noticed a boy talking to a snake. ‘He’s kinda cute.’ He got closer and sure enough the brunette with glasses was talking to the snake. It was nothing special just shooting the breeze type stuff.

Then some pudgy kid pushed the boy down and pushed his face right against the glass. The boy looked at the glass and it vanished. Draco’s eyes widened. ‘He can use magic!’

The snake escaped, scaring some of the people. Malfoy’s father used a quick spell to send it somewhere safe before a muggle ended up hurting it. When the pudgy kid got up the glass was back in place and he was freaking out.

Harry laughed, he couldn’t help it. His uncle looked at him oddly and Draco saw the large man hit the boy across the face. “What did you do?” he hauled him up by his ear. No one else saw it to freaked out by the loose snake.

Draco wanted to interfere but his father stopped him. “Come along Draco there isn’t anything we can do.”

“But father he used magic and the man is hitting him for it.”

“Do not forget this Draco this is how muggles treat us.” They left as Harry was taken away. Harry never saw the blonde, and Draco never got his name.

-x-

It happened suddenly the letters, non stop all for him. His uncle tried to burn them but they kept coming. So they tried to get away but that did nothing as Hagrid found them anyway. He told Harry all about Hogwarts and his parents and what he truly was…a wizard.

He agreed to go with him I mean why wouldn’t he. They travelled far, and Harry looked over the many things he would need for school. Something caught his eye, a familiar. He could pick a dog a mouse a cat a toad or a snake. “Can I really get a pet or um a familiar?”

“Of course you can why wouldn’t you?” Hagrid said. It was a tad complicated but the Dursleys wouldn’t let him have a pet, but they gave Dudley anything, he had 3 dogs 3 cats 4 hamsters and a bird. They all ran away heck one dog got loose and dug out the back yard he did it so fast.

All the animals loved Harry, but he was gentle and understanding while Dudley just wanted them to do tricks and obey him. He’d yank their tails or their legs or squeeze them too tight. He wasn’t allowed to have one since Dudley couldn’t have one. “I‘d like one.”

They made their way around after picking up some money at Gringotts and collected all of Harry’s school stuff. They stopped by a magic pet shop, it was a cute little shop with a three headed puppy on the sign. They went in and Harry got to see an assortment of magical creatures, some looked normal but could do amazing things, there were cats that could turn invisible or sprout wings and fly, there were dogs that had two heads or three, there was a hamster that could actually turn to stone.

The creatures were amazing, but Harry found himself drawn to the snakes. There was one in particular he liked it was a purple snake but turned red. “That’s a Tabasco Serpent they start off small but tend to grow bigger than most wizards can handle, and they breathe fire and when they turn red they are sensing danger.”

“Do you have any dragons?” Hagrid asked.

“You know we don’t Hagrid, it’s sad but true most people don’t want a dragon as a pet.”

“They are just misunderstood.”

“Yes very.” The two went off to talk leaving Harry with the snake.

“Hey, would you like to come with me?” he asked the snake.

“You really want me? Don’t think I’ll just do tricks or nonsense like that.”

“Actually I was hoping we could be friends.” He offered his hand.

“Now a friend I’d like.” He opened the cage and the snake slithered out into his hand. “You can call me Tabasco.”

“Well now that’s unique most magic snakes don’t take to people.”

“He’s perfect.” Harry pet him and the snake hissed in delight. He bought the snake, and the little guy rode on his shoulder.

Next stop was the wand shop and Hagrid went off to get him a gift for his birthday. After going through a few wands, none of which a good fit he selected a wand that was the brother of the one owned by Voldemort.

Harry left the wand shop, and Hagrid had a surprise for him his own owl. “Harry, Happy Birthday!”

With all his stuff collected it was time to head off for Hogwarts.

To be continued

Preview Chap 2 On the Train

Draco’s been unable to get the brunette boy out of his mind, so imagine his surprise when said male walks in on him on the train lavatory when he’s having some alone time.

End preview


End file.
